In-vivo measuring systems are known in the art. Some in-vivo devices/systems, which traverse the gastrointestinal (GI) system, include an imaging sensor, or imager, for imaging (e.g., capturing images of) the interior of the GI system. An in-vivo device may include one or more imagers.
Autonomous in-vivo devices traverse the GI system by being moved through the GI system by peristaltic force exerted by the digestive system. While an in-vivo device traverses the GI system, it uses an illumination source to illuminate areas of the GI system, and an optical system and an imaging system to capture images of these areas. In-vivo devices typically include a transmitter for wirelessly transmitting corresponding pictures to an external system where the pictures are processed, for example, to form a displayable video stream. Pictures are typically transmitted as frames. Each frame represents a captured image and contains image data corresponding to the represented captured image. Each frame may also contain or be associated with metadata that pertains to the captured image (e.g., timestamp, decimated image, imaging parameters; e.g., gain and exposure time, color manipulations results) and/or to the in-vivo device (e.g., identification of the specific in-vivo imager).
Depending on the type of GI problem a patient may be suffering from, a physician may be more interested in a particular GI section. For this and other reasons, it would be beneficial to provide to the in-vivo device and/or to a user, for example a physician, an indication that the in-vivo device has reached a particular GI section, or transitioned from one GI section to another GI section. Such indication may be used, for example, to change the mode of operation of the in-vivo device, to administer a medication, etc.